Arigera
are an amphibious Kaiju species from the TV series, Ultraman Mebius. It first appeared in episode 38. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 11,000 t *Origin: Space *Attack: 500 (Galaxy), 600 (NEO) *Defense: 600 (Galaxy), 700 (NEO) *Speed: 1100 (Galaxy), 1200 (NEO) History Ultraman Mebius Entering Earth's atmosphere, the space monster Arigera came to attack the earth. Despite GUYS and Ultraman Mebius being deployed to stop it, its sheer speed was more than enough to make the space monster versatile and uncatchable by both heroes, until the monster was shot down into the ocean by GUYS Ocean. Noticing that Arigera can emit frequency waves, GUYS used it to locate and trap the monster. Working together with GUYS Ocean, a game of "cat and mouse" is set up to drag the Arigera onto dry land in hopes of finishing it off. Once Arigera was marooned onto dry land, it refused to go down without a fight proceeded to try and take down both GUYS' ships with its fireballs. Ultraman Mebius returned and both ultra and monster fought to a standstill. Ultimately, Mebius won by pulling out his Mebium Blade and slicing Arigera right down the middle. The two half's floated for a second before exploding. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Arigera reappeared in episode 9 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. In this series, Arigera are seen in flocks and a school of them ambush the ZAP SPACY crew when they are trapped underwater and dangling dangerous over a chasm. Not willing to endanger themselves by using Rei's Eleking, the ZAP SPACY uses the opposite frequency that Arigera produce to scare away the school of Arigera from harming them. However, these actions would attract another monster later on. Trivia *The Arigera suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Arigera's appearance in the series. *The school of Arigera underwater are likely wiped out after Planet Boris is destroyed. *Arigera is blind, since he has no eyes. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Arigera returned in episode 9 of the sequel series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Arigera was a monster that belonged to Alien Temperor. It was used prior in battle to defeat an Alien Mefilas that had a conflict with Temperor. However, both master and monster were killed by the vengeful Mefilas when he returned as "Armored Mefilas." Arigera's throat was slit by the Darkness Broad. Trivia *The Arigera suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Arigera's appearance in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Arigera reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He teamed up with Goldras, Silvergon, Guesra, Twin Tail, Gudon, Gomess, Magular, Alien Baltan, Antlar, and Zetton to take on Ultraman. When Reimon and his Gomora went beserk because of Belial, Arigera, along with the other surving monsters, stood back to watch Gomora fight the Ultras. When Ultraman Zero arrived, he teamed up with the other monsters to take him down. Arigera and Birdon were also Ultraman Zero's first kills in the movie, being killed by Zero's Emerium Slash. Trivia *The Arigera suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Arigera's appearance in the film. *Although not physically seen, Arigera makes up of Beryudora's left arm. Powers and Weapons *Flight: Arigera can fly through the air at super speed. Its speed can surpass Ultraman Mebius and GUYS's vehicles. **Sonic Boom: Arigera flies so fast it creates supersonic shockwaves in its wake. *Fireballs: Arigera can emit powerful fireballs from the glowing orbs on its shoulders and from the tip of its tail. These can be fired in rapid succession and they also have a homing effect. *Adept Swimmer: Arigera can swim underwater in a quick succession. Arigera Flight.png|Flight Arigera Fireballs.png|Fireballs Arigera Adept Swimmer.png|Adept Swimmer Other Media Ultraman Galaxy Arigera reappeared in the puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a UR (Ultra Rare) card that you can unlock him in a event called Lord of Darkness with a rare chance of getting Arigera. Gallery Ultraman Mebius Arigera.png Arigera I.png Arigera II.png Arigera III.png Arigera I.jpg Arigera II.jpg Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Arigera IV.png|Arigera in Ultra Galaxy Arigera RR.jpg|Arigera's RR card Miscellaneous Arigera pic.png Arigeraa.png Arigera movie.png Arigera movie I.png Arigera movie II.png id:Arigera Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Battle Nizer Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:100 Monster Army Category:Aliens